The Tiny Truth
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: A small voice in the war between universes tells the truth of why the Observers don't want Peter to live...what happens if he does? What do the Observers really fear? Season 4 spoilers


The Tiny Truth

Spoilers: The Last Sam Weiss and The Day We Died (Season 3), Novation, A Short Story About Love (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own the parts of Fringe that are in this fic but I own the narrator.

* * *

><p>They called me 'Time Weaver' and fear me, I am unseen to them and outside the universal constant. How can I abide by the restraints of the universes when I am from neither one nor another but instead both. They could not see me till I had already become present...when they sensed my mind. I am like them, I see through and around time. However, unlike them I can see a person's lifetime, their birth to their death...some would call me all knowing but I am not. I just have a thing for time...an ability my parents will call it.<p>

I sense her first, my mother...her warmth and love before she even knew of me. The darkness is scary on my tiny mind but trying to escape it I feel her. There's love in her mind. It's unique...I reach out and brush it, to feel her but not strong enough for her to know I'm there. I sleep most of the time, I'm tired from just reaching out to her.

I then sense him...my father, he's there just beyond my mother's reach. I brush his mind, it makes me a lot more tired...it's too much. However, before I retreat I feel his love for my mother. He's warm and he makes her happy, makes her feel love. I also notice he's protective...he will be a good father and protect me.

* * *

><p>Weeks went on, four I think...I'm starting to understand the world from listening to my mother and father. Not listen but sense them...see their minds. I know they have five friends; Walter, Nina, Astrid, Broyles and Lincoln. Sometime I sense someone like my mother but I retreat because I don't like her.<p>

As another week goes on, I realize my mother is sad...she's forgetting things and has dreams. The dreams scare me and my father tries to help her but his mind tells me everything...what happened. I don't want her to forget and I don't want him to feel guilt...I brush their minds, making them feel me but they think it's each other. Walter told them it is possible...they don't know me yet.

The men...the ones who don't like me, they sense me...I sense them. They ripple with time and I feel afraid, they tell me I will not live...I cannot live. I scream, I yell to my mother but she doesn't know about me yet. I yell at my father and it does nothing.

_I'm afraid, my father can't save me and my mother can't love me...they don't know me yet._

One day the men come, their minds...all but one, converge on mine. They are strong but I am stronger...I know, even so young how to save myself. How to save us all...I know how to make it so they can't hurt me. I think of the machine my father thinks often of...of how it all began. I decide I will change it...when he gets in, I will be there instead.

The men converge on my mind and I tell them one thing as I slowly fade...their power too much on me or so they are lead to believe.

**You will not win, I shall return.**

I feel for my mother and father one last time...their love for each other, it's enough for me and I let go. I die away at that moment but I will return...when everything is right.

* * *

><p>I sat in the machine, waiting for him to be there...things have returned as they were before he entered. He's hurt, when he gets in I feel his body cry out...he's hurt. I sense my mother, I sense her love for my father...she undoes the machine before he gets in and I smile. I have missed my mother and father...but I am not normal, I am not within the universal constant so I do not adhered to time like they do.<p>

It's a field of flowers, my father stands there looking around and I stand up. He sees me and I smile, running to him and he bent down. Catching me he looks into my eyes...I have a body here, one I never got before.

"Who are you?"

"Father...you must bridge the worlds, all will be well I promise but you must bridge the worlds." I look sadly at him as I speak. "They are connected...one will die if the other is destroyed, only linked can they both live."

Blue eyes look at me and smiles, hugging me to him. "My Little Olive...you're so much like your mother."

He leaves but I smile as the imagery fades as I do. I will return when all is right again, to my mother and father.

* * *

><p>My spirit comes alive in time once again, again I wake in darkness and it's the same process all over again. Reaching for my mother is hard, it hurts but I rest instead. I can wait...I have waited a lifetime already. I sleep or brush my mind against hers.<p>

A few weeks later, I know time now, I feel love projected at me. She calls herself my 'Mommy' and I'm her 'baby girl' instead of being invisible as I once was. She knows me, Mommy knows me and she loves me...she senses me too.

Father is there, except he calls himself my 'Daddy' and I like the name. Daddy can't sense me but he loves me and that is enough. I am known, I can't be forgotten or disappear as they know and love me. I see the darkness as a waiting place...before I see them with my own eyes.

Months pass and I kick as my legs grow, Mommy pokes back and we play a game. Daddy tells me stories and loves me...I don't think he can love anyone other then me and Mommy, he can't have anymore love left. Mommy tells me that I'm perfect, a miracle and I will always be safe. I know I will be with her and Daddy...I won't be scared again.

People tell them I'm special, that I'll be unpredictable and amazing at the same time. They want a piece of me but Mommy says 'no' to them, they can't have me she says...any part of me. I feel safe as Daddy tells me I'm bound to be like Mommy. I love them too...my Mommy and Daddy.

* * *

><p>I feel squeezing one day, Mommy is hurting but she says it's time for me to see the world. It hurts as I go through the tunnel to the world I shall live in. Then the soft wetness isn't there anymore and everything is dry, I want my home back...I want my mother! I scream so they can understand.<p>

**Give me my home, give me my Mommy!**

I hear Mommy's voice and soon I'm warm, she's holding me. I open my eyes but it's all blurry, I can't see. I may not be able to see with my eyes but my mind was there. Mommy kisses me and tells me she has waited for a long time to meet me.

My Daddy is there, taking my hand and I squeeze. I love Daddy, I sense his mind and hear his voice. "Welcome to the universe Olive Sofia Bishop, you'll always be safe here Sofe I promise."

Sofe...that's what Daddy calls me, I have my own name. It's not 'baby' or 'fetus' or even 'baby girl' anymore, I'm Sofia...Sofe to Daddy. Mommy calls me 'Sweetheart' and I like that name. I just like Mommy.

My belly hurts, I want food...that's what I heard Mommy call it. I smack my lips wanting something, I scream that I want food and soon I feel something in my mouth. I grasp it with my tiny mouth and suck...food finally, my first meal in the universe.

I sense the men as I eat but they know they can't touch me...I am above them now. I can bend time while they only move in it. They leave and say nothing, I am content where I am.

* * *

><p>As I grow up, I look at Daddy and tell him I see things. He thinks they are dreams but soon Grandpa tells me it's timelines I see not dreams. I'm not scared, Mommy tells me that I am stronger than my ability and I listen. I am stronger, it does not make me who I am.<p>

When I am an adult working Fringe Division and accidentally step into the past I see what most wish to see. I see my Mom and Dad talking on a case. I say nothing and just watch them, it is right after they met but I see the love developing. I know they are meant to be, to have a long life because I see their timelines. I go home and Dad is worried, berating me about disappearing.

I am Olive Sofia Bishop, some call me Sofe but you can call me Agent Bishop. I am a Fringe Division Agent and I alternate between universes. I am the Time Weaver to the men...Observers as I know them as an adult. They fear me and I make it clear to never come near my father again. September is different and he told me so.

"You were not foreseen, to the others you are a burden to what they wish. You are not...you are our future."

* * *

><p>AN: This just popped into my head and I had to write it.

To my loyal readers, To New Beginnings and Love, I will post Chapter 9 soon. I have to search my emails for it because first my computer crashed and it took about four days to get back up with software. Then my sister, who I can't help but love, washed my USB drive by accident...so I lost it. I promise not to neglect that fic like I have others.


End file.
